


The Huntress of the Forest

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):Water splash: https://freesound.org/people/soundscalpel.com/sounds/110393/Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.This script is part of the Zodiac Project posted on r/GoneWildAudio. This is the F4M version of the Sagittarius sign.





	The Huntress of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Water splash: https://freesound.org/people/soundscalpel.com/sounds/110393/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This script is part of the Zodiac Project posted on r/GoneWildAudio. This is the F4M version of the Sagittarius sign.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I sense a new challenger approaching. What a rare occurrence.

Congratulations, brave one. For making it so far.

I hope you’re a skilled archer. Otherwise, you need to catch up quickly.

I love how the forest looks at night. When the moon rises, true hunters shine.

The darkness is my cover, and the moonlight is the only guidance I need.

Get yourself geared up. I have quite the collection over here. 

Interesting choice. A reflex bow with bamboo limbs. A word of warning, I would stay away from those silver arrowheads. Their reflections might expose you.

Great. Now let’s head for the woods. I hope the deer are out tonight.

[short pause]

You see those tracks? They’re not even frozen yet; must‘ve been from less than an hour ago.

Take the lead. Show me what makes you a hunter. If you bring home a pair of golden antlers tonight, that’d be more than enough to pass your trial. 

You need to be more cautious. We’re close. I could almost smell them.

Stay away from the scrubs. You’re making for too much noise.

[She talks in a quiet, hushed voice]

Well done, explorer. You certainly know how to stalk your prey.

There they are. Two majestic creatures sipping water from the pond. Their golden antlers glowing underneath the moonlight.

Steady your breath. I’ll aim for the further one and you can take care of the other.

On my mark. Ready, set...

[alerted] Wait. Something’s wrong here.

Do you see that bush over there? The one with red dots in them?

I’m not seeing things, am I?

[scared] Shit, werewolves! Run!

Are you fucking deaf? Don’t mind me, just go!

[grunts angrily] Don’t you dare get those claws on me, you filthy beast!

[panting and catching her breath]

That… That was a nice shot.

No, I’m alright. He didn’t even scratch my skin.

Good thing you brought the silver arrowheads. I’m glad you didn’t take my advice on that.

You’re right. We should get away as soon as possible. There might be more heading this way.

[short pause]

Hey, um. Thanks for saving my life. I mean it.

You don’t need to worry about the trial. You passed with flying colours.

I’m not sure about you, but running through the forest made me all sweaty and exhausted.

[flirty] You want to join me in the lake for a bath?

Come on, I promise you’ll love it. 

[SFX: Water splash]

Sorry, did I catch you off guard? [chuckles]

Let’s get these dirty clothes off you. I’ll dry them by the campfire later, don’t worry about it.

I go for a swim here quite often. The view is amazing, but it does get lonely sometimes.

It’s great to have someone for company, even just for one night.

[kisses and making out]

Consider this a little gift for saving me earlier.

Oops. My top is soaking wet now, and my nipples are almost poking through the thin layer of fabric.

The moonshine bouncing off my curves… Just teasing you to make a move.

[moans] Yeah, grab them and give them a nice squeeze.

Your hands are getting naughty now. Groping me where they shouldn’t go.

I see. You’re more interested in my thighs.

[passionate kisses]

Oh, don’t act so surprised. Have you never had an underwater handjob before?

Stroking it is so much better this way. You can feel the water rushing back around it once I let go of your cock.

But you don’t want me to let go. You want me to pump you nice and hard, to get ready for the main act.

[giggles] Someone has a sensitive tip, I see.

It must be touture when I run my fingertips over the slit like that. Just the tiniest sensation to tease you.

I want you to beg for it. Tell me how pent-up you are, and how desperate you are to get inside me. 

Mmm. That’s more like it. I’m driving you crazy just by touching you. Can you even imagine what sex would feel like?

Luckily, you’re about to find out. 

[moans as he inserts]

It’s just… Such a perfect fit for me.

Wrap your arms around me. Tighter. 

I never knew the water could be so sensual. I can feel the pressure disappearing under me, as I slide onto your cock.

You just lie back and relax… While I bounce up and down… On your manhood.

[moans from pleasure]

Fuck, I can’t believe I’m so close already.

Why don’t we try something else, sweetie?

I hope your lung capacity is good enough. Get ready. Take a deep breath then dive down.

[moans] You’re a clever boy. You know exactly where I want your mouth.

Your tongue went straight to my clit, and started licking and caressing it.

I hope you can taste my juices, even underwater. They’re too good to be wasted.

No, I’m holding your head down. You can’t come up for air until I cum.

My pleasure matters more than you suffocating, okay? So, you’d better make me cum.

[loud moans] That’s it! Keep doing that. That’s the spot!

[Improv some moaning until orgasm]

[chuckles] Good job. You were down there for a long time. I can feel you were really going to town on me.

Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you in a minute. That silver arrow won’t be the only thing you’re shooting tonight.

Let me grab the pillars under the dock. Now I’m floating in the water with my bubbly ass facing towards you.

[loud moan as he inserts]

You can just grab my waist and take me from behind.

[moans]

Here, I’ll wrap my legs around your body. So you can push yourself in… Deeper.

Fuck, this is amazing. I’ve always wanted to be fucked in this position. Your cock is the only solid connection I feel.

[some sensual moaning, then a sudden muffled cry.]

[She comes up for air and catches her breath]

You… Dirty bastard. You should’ve warned me when you pushed my head underneath.

I’m being disobedient? You’re funny. If you think you can control me, better pound me harder because I can barely feel anything right now.

[loud moans] Hey! Be careful with my hair! Don’t pull so hard!

You really have a thing for my tits, right? Pulling my hair with one hand, so I have to bend upwards while you fondle me with the other hand.

[spank] Ah! I’m a good girl, but I’ll never be *your* good girl.

[more loud spanks] That was pathetic. You better make me enjoy this.

That’s it! You know I love it deep. You know I want you to give it to me.

[Loud moaning as both orgasm]

You did a great job. I guess my reverse psychology worked on you.

You shoot some pretty good ropes apart from arrows. I have to say. [chuckles]

[romantic kisses]

I hope you never forget tonight. Not many people can say they saved a Zodiac Goddess and then fucked her breathless right afterwards.

Actually, are you sure you have to leave right now?

I mean, at least wait until your clothes are clean and dried off. 

You can afford to spend the night here before continuing your adventure, right? [giggles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
